A falta de mejores opciones
by mutemuia
Summary: Habiendo determinado que la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, de Hertfordshire, era una novia completamente inadecuada para él, el señor Darcy decide buscarle a la mujer a la que admira un marido aceptable de buena posición. Desafortunadamente, nadie logra cumplir con sus altos estándares para Elizabeth [Traducción autorizada] [La imagen no me pertenece].


**Traducción autorizada**

**Autora original: **Madrigal-in-training [… /u/2455531/Madrigal-in-training]

**Título original: **_For Lack of Better Options_

**Enlace al fic original:** … /s/11831600/1

**Fecha de publicación: **marzo de 2016

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Aplíquense los estándares. Ni autores ni traductores poseen _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, sin embargo, el señor Darcy y Lizzy se pertenecen tan solo el uno al otro.

* * *

**A FALTA DE MEJORES OPCIONES**

Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre inteligente y práctico, que cumplía con orgullo sus deberes como Señor de Pemberley, cuidaba de su querida hermana menor, Georgiana, y proporcionaba ayuda sin reparos a sus buenos amigos. Fue en la línea de ese tercer deber, que accedió a venir al pueblo de Meryton en Hertfordshire, para asistir a su amigo Bingley en la adquisición de una finca.

Había sido reacio a acompañarlo, ya que, excepto Bingley, la compañía no era de su gusto, y detestaba dejar a su hermana atrás, después de que ella fuera casi comprometida por ese bastardo de Wickham. Sin embargo, su tía Eleanor, Lady Matlock, había insistido en que cierto grado de separación entre él y su hermana sería beneficioso para ambos. Fue su persuasión lo que finalmente llevó a que el señor Darcy se estableciera en Netherfield, en donde fue de inmediato miserable.

La ciudadanía local enseguida desarrolló una fascinación por él y su renta anual de diez mil libras, que rápidamente se transformó en disgusto por su presunta arrogancia e indiferencia. La hermana de su amigo, la señorita Caroline Bingley, aún no había tomado ni el más breve respiro de ahogarlo en atenciones y coqueteos, y los Hurst demostraron ser, en el mejor de los casos, insulsos conversadores. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de la desagradable compañía, el señor Darcy estaba de muy buen humor.

La única razón que elevaba su ánimo era la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, una chica de campo de la vecindad con ojos extremadamente hermosos e ingenio agudo. A pesar de su propia naturaleza reservada, el señor Darcy se había visto envuelto en muchas discusiones acaloradas con la ingeniosa e impertinente dama, y había sido gratamente sorprendido por su intelecto y calmada confianza cada una de las veces. Su corazón se conmovía con calidez por la atención y el cuidado que ella había mostrado a su hermana enferma, y su mente se apaciguaba con las melodías llenas de sentimiento que lograba hacer salir del piano de Bingley. Su amor por la naturaleza, e inclinación a sentir y disfrutar sus maravillas a través de largos paseos, atraían al naturalista que había en él y traían a su mente pensamientos de mostrarle los parajes salvajes de Pemberley. De hecho, contra toda razón y juicio —¡incluso su propia cordura!—, el señor Darcy no podía negar una aguda atracción hacia esta encantadora mujer.

Era la conciencia de este hecho lo que le molestaba, porque la señorita Elizabeth, aunque no le faltaban ni belleza ni habilidades, carecía por completo de fortuna o consecuencia. Como la cazafortunas Miss Bingley incluso había hecho notar, con un tono triunfante en absoluto atractivo, tenía un tío comerciante. Peor aún, con la excepción de su hermana mayor, la familia de la señorita Elizabeth mostraba una clara falta de modales y una severa insensatez, especialmente en las niñas más jóvenes. La señorita Elizabeth Bennet era, sin duda y sin reservas, una elección de novia totalmente inapropiada para él.

Aun cuando reconocía esto, el señor Darcy seguía siendo un admirador de la joven. Él no podría casarse con ella, pero quería que ella se asentara bien, con un hombre que pudiera respetarla y protegerla. Como mínimo, la quería bien lejos de las garras de ese hombre insidioso y quejicoso que su Tía había elegido como párroco de Rosings.

Debido a que el señor Darcy había sido perseguido por las jóvenes de la alta sociedad de Londres, y por sus muchísimo más peligrosas casamenteras madres, durante años, se consideraba bastante bien informado sobre el tema del matrimonio. Ciertamente, él no podría hacerlo peor que la señora Bennet, quien estaba convencida de que el señor Collins era una elección perfectamente aceptable como esposo de la señorita Elizabeth.

La señorita Elizabeth necesitaría un marido que fuera indiscutiblemente un caballero, tanto por nacimiento como por naturaleza. Necesitaría ser inteligente y leído, con una extensa biblioteca personal a la que ella dedicara su tiempo, y un profundo aprecio por la naturaleza y la música. Debería tener unas rentas de _al menos_ cuatro mil al año para mantener a la señorita Elizabeth con una comodidad razonable. (Aunque era poco probable que un hombre así se casara con una chica sin un penique, por lo que el señor Darcy probablemente tendría que hacer los arreglos para una discreta transferencia financiera a su nombre). Debería ser un excelente bailarín, porque a la señorita Elizabeth le encantaba bailar, pero no tendría que ser necesariamente sociable. La señorita Elizabeth era una mujer delicada y ágil, así que debería ser alto y fuerte, para proporcionarle la protección física que pudiera necesitar. Tendría que amar a los niños, estar en buena forma física y ser lo bastante guapo, porque la señorita Elizabeth estaba ciertamente entre las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido.

Y puesto que el señor Darcy era un hombre compasivo, también decidió que este posible marido viviría al menos a dos días de viaje de Longbourn, para limitar el contacto con la señora Bennet tanto como fuera socialmente aceptable.

Ninguno de estos criterios era flexible en lo más mínimo, así que el señor Darcy descartó al instante cualquier posible pretendiente de Meryton o de los pueblos cercanos. En cambio, reflexionó sobre sus propios conocidos...

Bingley. Completamente inaceptable. El hombre ya estaba medio enamorado de la hermana mayor de la señorita Elizabeth, y sus propias hermanas se negarían a tratarla con amabilidad. Además, Darcy sospechaba que la señorita Elizabeth prefería a un hombre que discutiera con ella en lugar de colmarla de halagos.

Anderson. Demasiado bajo, y reacio al ejercicio. También querría vivir en Londres, lo que haría que la señorita Elizabeth se sintiera miserable, seguro.

Wilkins. Solo habla de caballos, y tiene dientes amarillos. La señorita Elizabeth se pasaría la totalidad de su cortejo pretextando dolores de cabeza para alejarse de su desagradable voz.

Darcy frunció el ceño, mientras seguía repasando mentalmente los nombres.

Malory. Un canalla que no era digno de una mujer del calibre de la señorita Elizabeth. También reaccionaba mal a las críticas, lo que devendría en un obstáculo matrimonial que chocaría con la franqueza de la señorita Elizabeth.

Peters. Un dandy que malgastaría más tiempo y dinero en su propio vestuario, de lo que debería hacer con el de su esposa. No es que la señorita Elizabeth estuviera particularmente deseosa de vestidos lujosos o joyas caras, ¡pero ciertamente ella debería tener más de todo eso que su propio esposo!

Carlson. Una familia que todavía tenía que deshacerse de ser asociada con _los nuevos ricos_, y con el hijo mayor sin cabeza alguna para los números. Los hijos de la señorita Elizabeth probablemente quedarían en la indigencia.

Todos ellos pasaban por su mente, como en un desfile de mediocres competidores para una carrera de caballos.

Timmons. Un caballero perfectamente agradable si uno tuviera el deseo de morir de aburrimiento. Probablemente él tampoco apreciaría el refinado ingenio de la señorita Elizabeth.

Davidson. Adicción al juego, y un pésimo bailarín. La señorita Elizabeth se sentiría tremendamente avergonzada de asistir a un baile de su brazo.

Milton. Un chico de veinticinco años, agradable, sin pretensiones. En posesión de una fortuna de cinco mil libras, capaz de bailar adecuadamente, y completamente sincero en su verbalización de la belleza de una mujer. La señorita Elizabeth probablemente incluso admiraría su habilidosa interpretación del violín.

Darcy frunció el ceño aún más; por alguna razón, no le gustaba nada Milton.

Intentó recordar más detalles del joven, y recordó que en una cena en Cambridge, había tomado _dos_ porciones adicionales de pescado. Bueno, ahora estaba claro por qué a Darcy no le gustaba. Milton nunca podría hacer feliz a la señorita Elizabeth con su manifiesta debilidad por el pescado.

Y seguramente también era corto de entendederas. Milton tenía ese tipo de cara.

Satisfecho de haber salvado a la mujer que amaba de un matrimonio innegablemente horrible, Darcy continuó prestando atención a su lista mental de posibles pretendientes. Poco más de una hora más tarde —habría sido más rápido, pero Darcy tuvo que examinar profundamente las vidas de varios pretendientes para hallar pruebas de su inadecuación—, y Darcy todavía no había tenido éxito en encontrar un posible marido. ¡Ninguno de estos hombres podría hacer feliz a su Elizabeth!

Ejem, es decir, _señorita_ Elizabeth, ya que ella no era "su" nada, aunque ciertamente sí que era demasiado buena para cualquier otro hombre bien situado que conociera.

Sin embargo, el señor Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley era un hombre inteligente y práctico, y encontraría una solución a este problema. Había intentado encontrar a un hombre digno entre su grupo de conocidos y había descubierto que ninguno era capaz de satisfacer a Miss Elizabeth, lo que significaba que tendría que abordar el problema a través de una ruta diferente. Si ningún otro hombre era apto para casarse con la señorita Elizabeth, entonces simplemente él tendría que hacerlo.

_Después de todo_, el señor Darcy concluyó con silenciosa satisfacción, _Padre siempre decía que si querías un trabajo bien hecho, deberías hacerlo tú mismo._

El señor Darcy interrumpió entonces sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza distraídamente y se levantó de su asiento.

—Darcy, ¿tienes pensado irte a la biblioteca? —preguntó Bingley, levantando la vista del escritorio en su estudio. Su amigo estaba ocupado lidiando con el papeleo generado por una finca, incluso una tan modesta como era Netherfield.

—No, debo encontrar a la señorita Elizabeth —respondió el señor Darcy con aire distraído—. He considerado en profundidad su dificultad para un buen matrimonio y he llegado a la conclusión de que ella debe casarse conmigo, porque no encontrará la felicidad con ningún otro hombre. Así que me disculparás, Bingley…

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —asintió Bingley, despidiéndose mientras agitaba cortésmente la mano en el aire.

Sin embargo, una vez que Darcy se fue, las palabras de su amigo penetraron por fin a través de la confusa neblina de números de su mente y lo hicieron ponerse en guardia de repente.

—Un momento, Darcy, ¿¡QUÉ!?

.

* * *

.

**_N. de A.: _**_Mi primera incursión en la fanficción de **Orgullo y Prejuicio**, y una que espero sea bien recibida por los lectores. Hace mucho que soy fan de esta historia de amor atemporal, pero nunca había considerado contribuir al fandom antes de ahora._


End file.
